valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Kampmann
Shocktrooper Gunner |Likes = Avan Hardins Rene Randall Vicky Baytear Jamill Caines |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Veterinarian |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 }} is a 18 year old shocktrooper and member of Class G, who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Erik is a problem student, who amazed everyone when he was recruited by Lanseal. Ever since he was a child, he is well-liked by animals and he often gives them his food, and goes hungry. He is always getting into fights, as shown in On the Prowl and Training. Words about his violent behavior spread around campus and it has escalated to the point where no-one would believe anything he says, causing people to avoid him. One time, he got thrown into the old campus' cells for fighting, as stated in Solitary Scare. There have been a lot of complaint about his conduct and lack of cooperation from others in the class. Erik was genuinely surprised when he saw "that blimp thing the rebels flew in on" in Up in the Sky, because he had heard stories about them but never actually seen one in person before. During Suspicion, when Lotte lost her wallet, the majority in Class G was quick to assume Erik of stealing because he was the only person who didn't do drill practice that day. After completing his classmate mission, Erik admitted he isn't good with words and he gets violent whenever he's angry. After the end of the Gallian Civil War, Erik entered university to become a veterinarian. He lives a busy life with three dogs, two cats and a bird. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' A rebellious guy who is somewhat difficult to approach, but is perhaps waiting for the right moment to open his heart. He may not have accuracy in his attacks, but his ability to resist and withstand damage makes him an ideal man to secure the camp area. Since his attacks are most effective in close-range, we do need him to equip a machine gun or even a flamethrower which he should be able to handle. 'In-game Description' *Class G shocktrooper. Was a problem student, and amazed all when recruited by Lanseal. *Well-liked by animals since he was a child, he often gives them his food and goes hungry. *Entered university to become a vet. Lives a busy life with 3 dogs, 2 cats and a bird. 'Memories' *On the Prowl *The Birds *Suspicion *A Wolf Unmasked Stats Personal Potentials *'Camp Defender' - Bent on protecting camps by sheer force of will, raising evasive skills. *'Scout Killer' - Confidence that they can best any scout raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Outcast' - Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them on edge, lowering evasive skill. *'Clumsy Kindness' - While clumsy, their heart is in the right place, raising firing accuracy. (Unlocked after completing his classmate mission, Uncovering the Truth.) Battle Potentials Quotes Category:Class G Category:Shocktrooper Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters